


Kadara Nights

by Angelwingsl3 (Marie_Fanwriter)



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Deep Throating, F/M, Foul Language, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Taunting, Threesome, Very rough sex, consensual non-consensual sex, don't mind the mess they certainly don't, dub-con, established relationship plus one, facial and not the good kind, mmf, no beta we die like men, seriously heed the tags, very nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Fanwriter/pseuds/Angelwingsl3
Summary: When Ryder needs to head back to Kadara for negotiations with Sloan, Vetra decides to join him. They even managed to get out to the bar to meet up with one of Vetra’s old smuggling buddies, and their evening quickly gets out of hand. Not that either of them is complaining! What started as drinks, turned into an exciting new experience for three.
Relationships: Vetra Nyx/Male Ryder | Scott, Vetra Nyx/Male Ryder | Scott/M!OC Krogan
Kudos: 5





	Kadara Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kinky Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kinky+Anon).



> Hello, everyone! This story has a lot more kink than what I typically write, please re-read the tags to ensure you know what you're getting into. There is an element of dubious consent/consensual non-consensual sex. If that squicks you, please nope out! 
> 
> For an anonymous requester. I hope you enjoy it!

\---

**Kadara Nights**

\---

Finding Strax outside the bar was about as easy as one would expect, the krogan stood a half-metre taller than most humans. His bellow, when he saw Vetra and Ryder from a distance, didn’t hurt either. The crowd waiting outside the club parted for him as he made his way over and tugged Vetra into a rough hug.

“Strax,” Vetra greeted, patting his back hard. “Good to see you!”

The krogan pulled away after a moment and gave Ryder a scrutinizing up-down before offering his arm. Ryder took it, grasping him at the elbow instead of by the hand. “So this is the guy who saved Meridian, eh?” he grinned and shot a look at Vetra. “Welcome back to Kadara.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Strax,” Ryder said as he let go of his arm. “Vetra’s told me so much about you.”

“She has, has she?” Strax bumped his shoulder into Vetra’s and directed them toward the front of the club. One of the human bouncers flagged Strax and let them by with a wink.

Vetra wasn’t too sure what the wink was for; maybe Strax had greased his palm to get them in quickly. The krogan had a way with people, it was why she’d taken a liking to him when they met, and the line stretched halfway down the block. It was dotted with all sorts of species all dressed to the nines.

Past the front entrance, a dark hallway led them toward pounding music. The second set of doors slid open to reveal the main section of the club. It wasn’t anything like Vetra expected. The reviews for this place said ‘Kadara’s hottest and most upscale party lounge for adults of all species.’ She probably should have read a little deeper, because obviously, she hadn’t considered that meant sex club. Her throat flushed blue.

The place almost reminded her of Omega’s Afterlife with its air of desperation in their newfound society, and its dimmed red lights and booths. But the dancers came in all forms of proclivity: humans swinging around poles, an angara stripping slow and sensual, and a turian showing off some impressive flexibility. It was a feast for the eyes.

Strax led them onward to a booth with a reserved sign. It was large enough to give him a comfortable place to sit without making Vetra feel like she had to reach for the table. She slid onto the bench first, taking the seat with no exit while the other two sat on either side.

Around them, there was almost too much going on. While it was fairly early in the evening, just cresting 2200, the patrons seemed to be in all sorts of undressed states. Any doubts Vetra had about the kind of club this was a moment ago disappeared. And damn, Strax, he could have warned her! The krogan looked perfectly at ease. He knew exactly what he was walking into.

“Drinks?” Ryder offered with a grin once everyone settled, and silence started to drag on for a moment too long. He looked to Vetra first.

“You know what I like,” she told him.

And then to their krogan friend. “Ryncol,” Strax said, gesturing in the direction of the bar. “They know me here. Just point me out, and they’ll put it on my tab.”

As Ryder wandered off, Vetra caught him staring quite blatantly at her partner’s ass. She chuckled and flicked her mandible at him. “I see humans still do it for you.”

He turned slowly, a krogan-sized grin splitting his face. “Humans have a saying for that, something about a pot and a kettle being the same.”

“Fair enough.”

“Judging by the look on your plates, you didn’t know what you were suggesting. Did you?” Her mandibles pinched against her maxilla, and Vetra didn’t answer. “We can go elsewhere. If you prefer?” he offered.

She shook her head. “You knew coming in and still said yes. I’m just surprised by it all.” Looking around, she caught Ryder watching them while the scantily-clad bartender made their drinks. He winked. “Not opposed in the slightest.”

The krogan chuckled, and his voice was low and teasing as he spoke next. “Good to hear. You know, he’s just my type. Almost thought you were bringing me a gift, Nyx.”

Ideas spun in her head at the suggestion. Strax had been her friend for a long time. She’d known he wasn’t picky in the bedroom beyond having a preference for human men. It was the whole reason he’d not gone to Elaaden with the rest of the krogan. Maybe once he reached middle-age for a krogan, he’d go. But now, when he was only a few hundred years-old and virile, he wanted to ‘sow his wild oats’ as he’d described it once.

“Perhaps I might’ve,” she replied with a suggestive purr to her tone. “Have to check with him, but it could be fun.”

That wicked grin of his broadened as Ryder began returning to the table. Strax eyed her human partner from head to toe before doing the same to her. “You do that,” he said, licking his massive lips. “Never fucked a turian before, that could be fun too.”

Ryder passed out the drinks before sliding into the booth beside Vetra and putting a warm arm over her shoulder.

“Going to go take a piss,” Strax said after he gulped a fair amount of ryncol from the large stein. When he stood up, he looked Vetra in the eyes. “Have a chat while I’m gone, eh?”

Ryder looked quizzically between them but said nothing until the krogan was out of easy hearing range. “Want to explain what that was about?”

“Well,” Vetra began. “I don’t suppose you have noticed this is a sex club?”

He made a show of looking around, as though he hadn’t noticed it and smirked with that stupid-handsome face of his-- annoying little pyjak. Vetra rolled her eyes and shoved his shoulder playfully. Ryder seemed quite at home with the environment, and if she was reading him right, he was interested. So without a pause, she lapsed into a brief explanation of her chat with Strax.

When she finished, she looked at him eagerly. “So? Want to try it, Ryder?”

Her partner shrugged casually, and he looked up to watch as the krogan was coming back toward the table. Vetra noticed him eying the krogan male a little more intently than before, and with a newfound hunger in his gaze. Damn, she liked that expression. “Why not?” Ryder suggested. “We only live once, right?”

“Well?” Strax asked as he sat back down and picked up his drink. Vetra caught herself looking at him in a different light now, too. She wouldn’t say Strax was handsome, but she couldn’t help but be a little attracted to the dedication he showed when they worked alongside one another on projects under Kesh. In all the intellectual ways, she could appreciate the krogan-- it was why they were friends.

“While not what we had in mind,” Ryder said, he moved into the krogan’s side of the booth, forcing him closer to Vetra in the middle. “We’d love to.”

Vetra watched Ryder catch his bottom lip with his teeth. He wasn’t shy about the placement of his hand on the inside of Strax’s thigh. The krogan laughed and finished his ryncol in a swig. “Bold one, isn’t he, Nyx?” he took Ryder’s chin in between two massive fingers. “I’m going to enjoy wiping that smug look off your face, human.”

Ryder’s face flushed, and Vetra noticed his pupils dilated too. Oh, he was interested, all right. Ever since their first time trying anal on her, they’d gotten somewhat addicted. Whether it was him pressing her into the shower wall, or her fucking him senseless with a dildo against the in his cabin with a view of the stars, they couldn’t get enough of it. 

Wishing for it would never give her that particular anatomical appendage, and while toys were a good stand-in, she knew from experience that the real thing was better. And damn, with a krogan cock of all the dicks? Vetra could have salivated at that thought. She wanted to watch. 

At least now, everyone was on a level battlefield. Vetra mused over her drink as she relaxed back on the couch and chatted with the men. A waitress came around at one point, delivering another round as their chatter fell out of the standard “how’s the smuggling going?” and fell into more sexual topics.

“Won’t lie,” Strax began while stroking gently up the length of Vetra’s wrist with one giant finger. “The taboo isn’t lost on me, you know? Too bad you’ve already been turned off by other turians. I would have enjoyed breaking you.”

Her brow rose as she eyed him. He was taunting her. So why did she like it? 

“Oh, I don’t know, Strax,” Ryder joined in. He leaned his elbow on the table and used his hand to support his head. “Vetra wouldn’t mind a little more encouragement, would you, Vet?”

“Suppose not,” she replied, leaving her tone low and sultry. “Though, I would love to see you rail Scott first. If you wouldn’t mind?”

The krogan grinned. This time, Strax reached a hand to each of them, putting it on their shoulders before wrapping his hand around the back of her fringe. Vetra could imagine that he was doing the same to Ryder. “We could do that. But first, you’ll warm me up. Won’t you?”

Vetra followed his gaze as it went from her face to Ryder, before dropping down to his crotch. The demand was rather apparent. She could see the stiffness in his pants already where an outline of his penis was growing. Damn, what had Vetra signed up for again? That was bigger up close than she’d imagined.

It was Ryder who sank below the table first. Vetra scooted closer to Strax and began to touch him through his pants. They weren’t out of place at the club, not in the slightest. Other couples and groups had long since found one another, and more than one moment of passion was going on around them. The thrill of the drinks and a new experience spurred Vetra’s confidence. 

While Ryder teased their partner with his mouth and hands, Vetra began fiddling with the krogan’s belt. He teased the hide behind her fringe roughly but not in a bad way. “Sure you haven’t tried turian before, Strax?”

A booming chuckle left his mouth even as he bucked a little against the pleasure Ryder was creating below the table. “Positive. I’m just good at what I do,” he boasted and petted the human’s head. “That’s it, like that.”

“Shall I have a taste?” Ryder asked as Vetra figured out how to unfasten Strax’s pants. “I’ve never had a quad before.”

“Better get used to it, Whelp,” Strax finished getting himself out of his pants and left his length on full display for them both. With some adjusting, his quad was out too. Even from here, Vetra could smell the musk and arousal. It turned her on, just as smelling a turned on Ryder did.

Scott wasted no time. He licked first and then began to suck on the krogan’s balls. Judging by the expression on Strax’s face, Ryder was good at licking male anatomy as he was at the female kind. She flared her mandibles in a grin as she watched. It was a feast for her eyes as much as it was Strax’s. 

“Feel like joining him,” the krogan suggested as he ran a thumb along her mandible. “I know you turians are capable. I’m not as fragile as the human, but don’t bite me. Got it?”

She chuckled. “Ha! You’re going to miss out, though.”

“Heh, I’m sure it’ll be good without it.”

Vetra conceded that he was right as she leaned down from her seat beside Strax and began to touch him in earnest. Her hand teased all along the length before she brought her tongue down to join in the experience. A few long laves had him stiffening to full hardness. He was huge, with at least six extra centimetres of length and two more in diametre. Vetra was damn glad she’d taken Ryder last night. They were going to need some prep time.

“Come on, Nyx,” Strax taunted while encouraging her with a hand on the back of her head. “You can take me by now. Can’t ya?”

There was something about the gruff way he said it that made Vetra’s seam begin to loosen and drip. She did as he asked and took the krogan’s cock into her mouth and quickly her throat. There was no way she’d press her nasal plates to his stomach without choking. Although, that didn’t seem like something she’d be opposed to.

“Looks like someone’s having fun,” a feminine voice said from the other side of the table around a giggle. Vetra looked up from her position on the krogan’s cock and saw one of the waitresses. Strax didn’t let her up.

“Always, Darla.”

The tiny blonde shoved his shoulder with another overstated giggle. “You want a room for you and your friends? Not that anyone would mind your staying, it seems like they enjoy the view.”

Vetra swallowed purposefully, making Strax grip the back of her head a little tighter, but he didn’t force her further down-- he merely held her there, on the edge of her throat. 

“Sure, make sure we get a view too.”

“Of course!” The waitress flitted off, and Vetra focused a little harder on getting her friend good and stiff. She’d heard krogan take a long time to cum, but the more warm-up, the better. 

Her jaw managed to open enough to take him in deep without too much trouble. Ryder even joined her once he’d finished tasting every millimetre of the krogan’s quad, much to the other man’s enjoyment. She kissed Ryder at the top of Strax’s cock while he encouraged them with his hands on their cheeks.

“Ready to go upstairs?” he asked around a breathy voice. He wasn’t unaffected by them. Vetra thought he might be getting quite a bit out of this engagement so far. 

Ryder stood and brushed off his knees before gesturing toward the elevators. “After you.”

Grinning, Strax scooted out of the booth. He wasn’t shy about the thick hard-on, and he wrapped a confident hand around Ryder’s ass as he did up his pants with the other. He rubbed for a moment before smacking Ryder’s cheek lightly. “Dying to get a piece of this ass.”

Vetra looked between the pair before joining them. The drinks had left her a little light-headed and bubbly. The perfect level of intoxication to enjoy an evening of mayhem with her partner without impacting her clarity. Vetra was well within her faculties, but that almost made it hotter.

They walked toward the elevator lounge on either side of Strax. He wrapped an arm around each of their waists and squeezed Vetra’s intentionally, making her moan. They stopped beside the waitress from earlier, and the girl passed Ryder a keycard since the krogan was a little busy sliding lower to cup both of their asses. He quite blatantly continued rubbing between her cheeks, teasing her. It almost made Vetra blush. 

Damn, was she glad they were on Kadara. At least here, no one knew her. 

“Enjoy him!” Darla called after them as they stepped into the lift. Vetra caught the woman wink as the doors closed.

Strax was quick to give both of them a little smack on the asses. “Make out,” he demanded, pushing them closer together. “I like watching.”

Well, that was easy enough. Vetra took the lead and pressed Ryder into the mirrored wall of the elevator. She hoped the ride wasn’t as painfully slow as they were on the Nexus, but she’d enjoy the taste of Strax’s musk on her Lover’s mouth all the way up to the suite.

Ryder’s hands were all over her, and she could feel his cock through his pants. She traced the outline while passionately exploring her partner’s mouth. Vetra moaned when she felt Strax sandwich her from behind. His length pressed up against her ass, between her cheeks, and his hands rested on the glass on either side of Ryder’s head.

“Tell me, who wants to take this krogan cock first?” His voice was low now, almost like a turian growl, but without the duality, she knew from her species. It was still damn sexy, though. 

“Ryder is going to take you first,” Vetra said as she leaned back into the krogan’s chest. Her mandibles slid into a smirk. “Aren’t you, Ryder? Tell him you want it.”

The human moistened his lips with a darting tongue. “I’d love to.”

“Such a slut, isn’t he?” Strax chuckled. He retraced Ryder’s jaw, and this time, he pressed one large finger against the human’s lips. Ryder took the digit into his mouth, and Vetra could see his cheeks hollow as he sucked. “That’s it. You’re going to take my cock like that too.”

Vetra had to swallow. The way the krogan was taking charge drove her wild. 

A small ding alerted them to the fact they’d arrived. Strax licked the side of Vetra’s neck before pulling away and heading out in the direction of the room. The alien pair quickly followed, eager to continue their night of debauchery. They were both grinning like idiots, and they shared a look of excitement before following their partner for the evening.

At the door, Strax moved to the side to let Ryder open the door with the keycard. They filed into the room, and Vetra took a moment to whistle. “Nice place.”

“Welcome,” Strax opened his arms, gesturing about the room. A large bed was the focal point, but Vetra noticed a terrace, too, with local plants outlining the neon view of the Kadara skyline. It was decorated as the club downstairs had been classy but obviously built for sex. A range of lubes sat on the nightside table, and Vetra noticed there were far too many attachment points on the headboard for them not to be intentional. A chair large enough for a krogan sat opposite the bed. 

“Now,” the krogan continued. “Ground rules. You want out, you say so. Or tap my thigh three times if you can’t talk.” His smirk grew almost lecherously. “I’m happy to broaden your horizons, but you have to want it. Got it?”

“Yeah, all right,” Ryder nodded. “Though, I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to get a little rough. Vetra?”

When Ryder turned to her, Vetra could see the anticipation in his gaze. She wanted that too. “Hm, it might be nice to have a dom.”

“Yeah. That works.” Strax’s chuckle was dark and heady. He took a seat in the large chair and gestured to the bed. “Show me what I’m working with, get naked.”

Vetra wasn’t sure if he actually cared what their asses looked like or merely wanted an excuse to embarrass them. But as she slipped out of her boots and armoured leggings, she didn’t care much. Beside her, Ryder was doing the same. He stripped down faster than her and was on his knees at the base of the bed with his ass raised proudly. The turian joined her partner, leaving them both nude against the krogan’s clothed state.

While she felt exposed like this but damn it, it was hot. Especially so when Ryder grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a deep kiss. She touched him in return, rubbing his side and down to his cock. It was already hard between his thighs and leaking. 

Strax seemed to appreciate the view as when she looked over her shoulder. She could see him stroking his massive cock back to hardness. Vetra spanked Ryder’s ass then rubbed over the reddening spot.

“Why don’t you go help our companion, Ryder?” She purred in his ear after nipping the lobe with her mouth plates. “I want to see you choke on his dick.”

Her partner sputtered but nodded. “Yeah. Okay.”

Vetra sat up to watch Ryder stride across the short distance to the bed and sink to his knees again. This time, he wasn’t shy about taking the krogan’s quad into his mouth. And Strax was quite happy to hold Ryder’s head between his massive hands to guide him. While she got comfortable on the edge of the bed, Ryder got to work.

He started at the krogan’s base before licking and kissing the entire length of his cock, like a good little slut. Oh, Vetra hadn’t considered watching would be this much fun. “Come on, Ryder. You can do better than that.”

Strax caught her attention to ask a silent question, and she nodded in permission for more. She wanted to see her partner so full of cock that he couldn’t speak. “Take me in that pretty mouth of yours,” Strax said as he dragged his thumb across the human’s lips. “I’m going to fill you.”

Ryder moaned and did as asked. Vetra stood up and crossed to sit on the armrest so she’d have a better view. The human seemed to unhinge his jaw to take the head of the krogan’s length into his mouth. It took a little time before he began to bob. Ryder looked up at Strax and then over to Vetra, his throat full and cheeks flushed with blood with his tongue lashing the underside of the massive cock and cheeks hollowed as he sucked. He was handsome like this, Vetra loved that hooded-eye expression-- pure bedroom eyes-- it almost made her weak in the knees. 

Encouragement came in the form of Vetra’s hand on the back of Ryder’s head. “That’s it,” she pushed him further down, knowing Strax would be hitting that back of his throat by now. “Now, be a good boy and take it all.”

The choked sound Ryder made caused a wave of pleasure to rush to her core.  _ Spirits, _ she wasn’t even being touched yet. It was tempting to stroke herself, but she thought better of it. Ryder was going to need some prep-- he sputtered again-- okay, a lot of prep.

“He’s a good mouth to fuck, Nyx. His ass any good?”

Vetra chuckled. Her krogan friend agreed, it was time to move on. “Oh, it’s good, all right. I think you’ll like it. Want me to prep for you?”

“Unless you want me to raw him?” Strax suggested with a grin that was all teeth. Something about that expression told her he’d done it before. 

“Tempting,” Vetra mused as she stood up and headed for the lube station. There were so many options to choose from. She settled on the one with a krogan and an XXL on the bottle. She’d read there were lubes that helped relax and soothe for big cocks, and she wasn’t shy about grabbing it.

On her knees behind Ryder, she slathered her fingers and began to prod at his hole. Ryder tensed under her touch before relaxing as she penetrated him with one finger first. He moaned around Strax’s cock while the krogan face-fucked him. 

Vetra took her time, adding more lube as a second finger joined the first. They were nowhere near as significant as the krogan, but it would help warm her partner up. She reached around his hip with her free hand and stroked his painfully hard dick a couple of times. He leaked onto her palm.

“I think he likes it, Strax.” 

“Mh-hm.” Strax finally let Ryder off his cock to catch his breath, and Vetra caught him in a sloppy wet kiss. She could taste krogan musk on his tongue and feel the stickiness of his precum. “Tell me, Whelp. Want me to ruin that ass forever?”

This close, Vetra could feel Ryder’s cock twitch at the words. 

“Yeah,” Ryder said, nodding. “I want it.”

“Good,” Strax grunted as he grabbed Ryder by the front of his shoulder to pull him to his feet. Vetra followed, her fingers slipping out of her partner. Strax held out his hand to her, and she passed him the lube. He wasn’t shy about slathering his fingers and cock with the stuff before tossing it to the bed. “Bend over,” he demanded in that same gruff voice.

Ryder obeyed, his hands rested flat-palmed on the bed, and Strax spread his feet wider with one of his own. He was twice the size of Ryder, dwarfing him as he stood behind the human. One of his fingers slipped into Ryder without issue, and the human moaned out loud. 

“Relax, kid,” Strax encouraged as he began forcing a second massive finger through the tight ring of muscle at Ryder’s entrance. Just two of the krogan’s fingers were as large as the biggest dildo they had on the ship, maybe more. “That’s it. You like being stuffed, don’t you?”

Vetra stepped beside Strax and rubbed Ryder’s ass with her hand for a moment before slapping it. “Come on, Ryder, answer our friend.”

“Fuck,” Scott whined. His hands twisted in the sheets, and his eyes were closed.

She slapped again. “Say it.”

“I love it!” he half-shouted as Strax found what he was searching for and rubbed over what Vetra could tell was Ryder’s prostate. His moans and cries for more told her so. This was getting fun! 

“Good boy,” she praised and trailed her talons through his hair to instill the love and truth in that statement. While she was happy to play into the humiliation, she did love him. Ryder was panting in earnest now, she noticed. His hips were rolling with Strax’s touches. “You do like it, don’t you? Like the big bad krogan fucking you senseless. He hasn’t even started yet, Love.”

Ryder groaned, and she could see his arms shaking.

She laughed. “Give him one more, Strax. He can take it, can’t you?” she spread Ryder’s cheeks with her hands, widening his entrance for the krogan to begin toying with his third and final finger. She dripped lube above his opening, leaving a glob of extra lubricant at the crest of his cheeks. “Come on, Scott. Tell him how much you want it.”

“N-no.” The complaint was weak, but enough that Strax scoffed. 

“Come on, slut,” he growled as the third finger disappeared into Ryder’s ass, making her partner cry out. “Beg for it.”

Vetra’s seam widened the rest of the way at the sight and sounds. She loved seeing her partner like this, gaping and moaning for it. Even more when he did relent and beg. 

“Please! Ah! Strax, please!”

He smirked at Vetra as he purred: “Please, what, Slut?”

“F-fuck me, p-please. Oh, fuck.” Ryder’s hips tried to move away, but Strax held him tightly with his free hand. 

Chuckling, Vetra let go of his ass cheeks. “Well then, you heard the man. Fuck him, Strax.”

The krogan pulled his fingers out and gave him a firm slap on the cheek. Vetra grabbed the lube and helped her friend liberally coat his cock before dripping more above Ryder’s entrance. There was little preamble now. Ryder was as ready as he was going to be. 

Strax groaned as he sunk in. Vetra’s eyes were transfixed as the krogan managed to enter him without a terrible amount of resistance-- or at least there wasn’t for the first half. Damn, the krogan was huge. She salivated, thinking about how that must feel. She remembered the first time she took Ryder’s cock and thinking that was big. 

A few half-thrusts had Strax getting deeper each time. She could see sweat building on Ryder’s forehead and neck, so she rubbed his sides and teased his cock. Ryder tried thrusting into her palm, but Strax held him tightly. “Careful, Whelp. I’m nice right now. You don’t want all of it just yet, do you?”

Ryder managed a groan. But that wasn’t enough for the krogan. He shoved his forward, collapsing his arms and face-planting him onto the bed.

“You’re going to take it all, like a good human whore.” Strax slapped his ass again and leaned over him, dwarfing the smaller man. “Then, I’m going to fuck your girlfriend. How about that?”

“Nu-huh!” Ryder couldn’t even make words anymore. He writhed against the krogan, nearing completion with barely any direct stimulation.

Vetra swallowed and couldn’t stop herself from touching herself. Her eyes had gone wide, and her seam began to drip down her thighs at the sight of Ryder nearly being split in two by the krogan’s giant cock. “Fuck,” she murmured.

“There’s nothing you can do about it, is there?” Strax taunted as he held Ryder head down on the mattress and began to speed up his thrusts. “First, I’m going to wreck your ass, then hers.”

“Nothing to say for yourself, Scott?” Vetra teased. “That’s what you want?”

He panted, but his eyes were welded shut. Ryder didn’t have much to say for himself anymore. She let Strax continue until he managed to hilt. The sound of his quad slapping the backs of Ryder’s thighs nearly sent her over the edge. She fingered herself a moment longer before deciding to make Ryder taste it. She pressed her sodden fingers into his mouth.

“Taste it, Ryder. This is how hot he makes me.”

Her partner moaned and finally opened his eyes to look at her. They were glazed with pleasure as he sucked her fingers clean. They made a slick pop as they left his mouth. “Shit, Vetra. He’s so big! Ah!”

Strax had a proud grin now, and he increased his pace until he came with a bellow and emptied his quad straight into Ryder’s ass. It set off Ryder, too. The human finished against the blankets with nary a touch from either of them. Vetra could see cum leaking out around the enormous dick, and it just seemed to keep coming. 

When Strax finally removed himself, the milky white substance painted her partner’s ass and the insides of his thighs. She chuckled. “I heard krogan shoot a big load, but that’s impressive.”

“Think this is good? You should taste it.” He wiped his fingers through the cum and held it up for Vetra to try, daring her to do so. “Come on. I know you’re a little slut too. You want it.”

She flushed but came forward at his beckoning. Strax wasn’t gentle as he grabbed her by the keel and pulled her into his fingers. They slipped past her mandibles and into her mouth. Vetra half-choked on his fingers and sputtered. 

“Lick them good, turian. You’re next.”

The words made her quiver. She chanced a glance at Ryder to see him collapse on his side as he watched the festivities with a spent smile on his face. He looked exhausted and wasted, but so handsome and messy.  _ Fuck. _

Strax removed his fingers from her mouth and grabbed her jaw with his damp digits. “Go clean him up. I don’t want a drop of good krogan cum wasted. Got it?”

Not one to bow so easily, Vetra pulled out of his grip. “Na. There are other things I’d rather--”

He growled, and, quicker than she expected a krogan would be able to move, he got behind her and trapped an arm against her back. “Thought you wanted to be told what to do, turian.”

She grit her teeth. It was true.

“So be a good girl and lick up my mess,” Strax said into her ear after licking a line up the side of her throat. His free hand prodded at her seam. “I can tell you want it.”

Her sub vocals betrayed her, and Ryder widened his legs. “They’re spread for you, Vet. Come get it.”

Strax influenced her, pushing her down to her knees on the floor. The krogan lowered himself behind her, and as she got to work licking Ryder, he grabbed the lubricant and started to prod at her ass. He’d meant it. He was going to fuck her ass too! That both thrilled Vetra and scared her. She knew she was capable, she’d seen porn before, but to actually have it happen. Her throat went dry.

Ryder grabbed her head and pulled it into his crotch. He rested his already hardening member against her mouth and even tapped her cheek with it. “Do as Strax said.” 

She swore and reluctantly began to clean him up, licking the musky, heavy krogan cum from her partner’s asshole. The flavour wasn’t exactly enticing, but the reactions she got teasing Ryder were. Her mouth was covered in the stuff, and her tongue coated. 

The probing finger started to get deeper. Instead of just touching Vetra’s entrance, it filled her. Once one was clear, she took another with a cry. “Shite, it’s too much!” she gripped Ryder’s thighs with both of her hands and rested her crest against Ryder’s hip.

“No, it isn’t,” Strax told her while slapping her cheek. “You’ve taken plenty of turian cock, and at least one human. You can take me, too.” 

She tried to squirm free and failed. 

Strax stopped, and he growled. “I’ll ask this once, to be clear. Want me to stop?”

Vetra thought about it seriously. She wanted this, but it was just so much. More than she expected. “N- no.” She knew her throat would be bright blue in embarrassment. “Don’t stop.”

He huffed and pulled his fingers from her ass anyway. “You hurt my feelings. Have to make it up to me now.” He stood with his cock now at face level with her. “Think you know how to do that.”

Vetra looked up, and he prodded her cheek with his hard cock.

“Well, turian? Going to make good on that want?”

She flicked a mandible in defiance, but opened her mouth to him and stuck out her tongue. Behind her, she could hear Ryder shifting to sit up. “Take him deeply, Vetra. Like you do me. I want to hear you gag.”

“I like how you think, human,” Strax laughed before grasping the back of Vetra’s head with both hands and thrusting deep into her throat without preamble. Immediately, she gagged just as Ryder wanted her to. 

There was sputtering as Strax began thrusting. He got deeper on each thrust, filling her throat with the enormous appendage. Her jaw ached after just a minute. He was rough and unforgiving, fucking her full-on. Vetra’s hands came to rest on his hips, giving her something to brace on. 

“To think,” Strax mused around a groan as he held her still with his cock pressed to the back of her throat. Vetra did her best to relax, opening to allow him deeper. “All those months, we could have been doing this.” 

He pushed a little deeper, and she gagged. Her air was beginning to get cut off, but she remained calm, knowing she could get him to stop with just a tap on his thigh.

Behind her, she heard Ryder shift, and he got to his knees. He rubbed her seam before pressing two fingers inside. “Think of it, Vetra,” he purred as he kissed the side of her neck. “How useful would that have been for smuggling things? A krogan cock would have stretched you out enough to hide almost anything.”

The lousy joke made her laugh a little around the massive cock that was indeed ruining her throat for the next few days. Strax took it as a cue; she was ready for more and pulled back slightly before pushing in again, slower than before but with more pressure.

“Yeah, uh, that’s it. Take it,” Strax groaned as Vetra couldn’t hold back the gags any longer. It was a guttural sound she made, choking on the shaft deep down her throat. “Never thought from our correspondence you’d be into this. Mh-hm. Fuck.” 

Her nasal plates touched his stomach, and Vetra could feel a wave of nausea hit. She-- she needed air. Fuck, the turian needed it so badly now. Her hand shook for a moment’s indecision before she tapped his thigh once. That was enough, Strax pulled out and grinned down at her as she sputtered for breath.

“What a good bitch you’ve got here, Ryder,” he praised as he ran a rough hand over her jaw. Vetra was too busy gasping to reply. 

But Ryder wasn’t. “See, Vetra. Told you, you were an exquisite cock sucker.”

“Damn fine little cock sucker to be sure,” Strax chuckled as he held the base of his cock and smeared it through the remaining cum on her face. She’d forgotten it was there until he began prodding at her mouth plates again. “And you’re going to take it again, aren’t you? Be a good little cock sleeve.”

Vetra didn’t reply, and that seemed to anger him.

“Tell me,” Strax growled as he gripped her chin firmly and slapped her across the face with his dick. “Tell me what a barefaced slut you are.”

Ryder chuckled against her as his wandering hands found their way to her rear entrance, two and then three fingers slipped inside quickly. The lube was doing its job. “Come, Vetra. You obviously like krogan cock. You’re so open to him already.”

“I--” she swallowed thickly. She was soaked and ready for Strax, especially when she felt Ryder’s hardness against her ass. He wanted this too. “I want your dick, Strax.”

That seemed to be enough, and he pressed himself into her mouth and straight to the back of her throat. She felt his quad knock against her chin as he began to make shallow thrusts in earnest. She sputtered again, and he moaned. “That’s it, choke on it.” 

By now, Ryder’s managed to slide four fingers into her tight passage. There wasn’t much pain until he tried for his entire fist. She bucked against his hold as the two men held her, Strax by the head and Ryder by her hips. Her eyes closed tightly, watering at the edges. 

“She’s ready,” Vetra only half noticed Ryder say before they both left her at once. A wet popping sound came from her throat as it finally released the krogan cock.

Vetra fell to her hands and knees to cough up a wad of precum and saliva, only to be bodily picked up and pulled outside to the terrace railing. Her legs shook as she felt more lubricant painting her ass. Excitement warred with worry. 

Strax let his heavy dick rest on her lower back as he caressed her hips like a lover would, like Ryder did. His large, warm hands wound around her buttocks before sliding up her back to massage her shoulders. “I’m going to stretch out that ass,” he told her almost affectionately as he licked her neck and then some of the drying cum off her face. 

It made her quiver. 

“Ready?” Ryder asked her. 

She turned to see him grinning and flushed, his hand on his cock and stroking. Vetra kissed him, and she could taste the krogan musk mixing with Ryder’s tongue. “Yes.”

The head of Strax’s cock pressed against her entrance and popped inside with less trouble than she’d been expecting. Still, she groaned and dropped her weight into the railing. Her hands trembled as he continued his thrust, deeper and deeper until he hit resistance. Only then was there pain. From taking him in her mouth, she knew he flared closer to the base, and that extra girth that made her jaw ache was trying to breach her body.

She breathed through her nose, attempting to relax. It helped when Ryder began to kiss her throat and suck a hickey onto her neck. “That’s it,” he whispered against her skin. “You look so hot with a krogan behind you. Do you like his cock?”

Strax chuckled and brought one hand around her hips to press into her seam. “I think she does. Feel it.”

Ryder’s hand lowered, and he pressed his fingers inside of her seam with the krogan’s stretching her out even more. That feeling mixed with the krogan’s cock pressed halfway into her ass made her moan. “You’re absolutely sopping wet!”

Looking away, Vetra tried to hide her flushed throat. Damn right, she liked it. But that didn’t mean she was going to say it aloud. Strax’s finger left her as he pushed a bit deeper inside, just another centimetre.

“Come on, Vetra,” Ryder taunted as he started to tease her walls. There was little room for him to maneuver with the krogan cock up her ass. “Admit it.”

“Fuck, fine! I like it.” 

Behind her, the krogan bellowed a deep belly laugh, and he slapped her ass hard, making her tense up. And, damn if that didn’t smart a bit. “Of course you do, you’ll be a damn fine krogan cock slut after this.”

A few shallow thrusts had her nearly screaming with want and need. “Fuck, Strax!”

From somewhere nearby, it must have been the next terrace over, someone yelled back: “Yeah, Strax! Get her!” 

“Don’t you worry,” he said, slapping her ass more audibly this time. “I will!” 

More and more of his length penetrated her ass until she could feel his weight on her back and quad between her thighs. Ryder’s fingers were pushed out on her core, but he continued to rub her nethers until she could feel her fluids mixing with precum and lube sliding down her legs. Vetra was a constant fountain of noise now, heedless of the listeners. She knew they couldn’t see her through the plants, but damn if it didn’t feel naughty being listened to while her ass was taken over and over, claimed by a krogan.

Her orgasm hit her like a speeding skycar, making her weak in the knees. Thankfully, Strax held her up by two vicious hands on her waist as he continued to take his pleasure from her. When she came back to herself, Vetra could see that Ryder stood back to watch, fisting his length again. His face was flushed with blood and his pupils the size of dinner plates as he watched her get taken. 

Strax seemed to know when she was ready, as he slowed to a near stop and put his weight down across her back. He licked her neck, leaving her hide damp with saliva. He pushed firmly into her ass until she felt his quad again. This time, he gave no quarter and filled her until there was nothing between them; No air, just skin.

Sweat built between her plates. She’d never felt so damn full in her life. “That’s all of it,” Strax growled out. Vetra could see his hands clenched tight around the railing, it creaked and might have bent too. “Didn’t know you had it in you to take it all, turian. I’m impressed.”

Vetra made a noise but failed at words. The stretch had been painful, but the longer he rested inside her walls, the easier it became to handle him.

“Make your peace with it,” Strax continued as he ground against her ass setting off starbursts behind her now closed eyelids. “This ass is all mine now. You’ll never be the same.” He rubbed her cheek, almost lovingly. “You’re going to have to come to visit more and beg for it, slut.”

The turian couldn’t be entirely sure what to think. Vetra panted as Strax petted her and stroked her face. What if he was right, and her ass wasn’t the same? What if taking the krogan cock stretched her out too much? She could feel him twitching in anticipation deeper inside of her than anything had any right to be. Fuck. Her mandibles went lax against her maxilla. The feeling was just so damn  _ right. _ Vetra loved this; she loved being taken and made to feel used.

“Shit,” Ryder whispered beside them. As though he couldn’t hold it in any longer.

Strax chuckled. “Ask me to cum, Nyx. Tell me you want to reek of krogan jizz for weeks. Order me to fill up your ass like you used to order me to fetch supplies.”

Oh fuck, she used to order him around. And now it was the opposite, as she could only take what he had to give. What would it be like to be riding his cock and ordering him around instead? She could almost taste that fantasy on her tongue. Strax could be on  _ his _ knees next time. Damn it, she was already thinking of next time, and she hadn’t even felt him come inside her yet. She wanted it, and she  _ needed it. _

Words were hard. And moaning for more wasn’t enough. Strax held her firm and ground into her hips against the railing, pinning her. His hands may have been gentle before, but now they were harsh as he told her what to do. “Tell our neighbours how badly you want me to mark you.”

That was it; she couldn’t take it anymore. Vetra needed release. He wasn’t going to move-- to thrust-- until she said the words. “CUM IN MY ASS YOU BIG OAF!”

His cock twitched inside her, and he only needed another two thrusts before the explosion took her over. Vetra cried out as hot, thick wave after wave filled her up. Fuck, there was so much. There wasn’t room, it leaked out of her overtaxed ass, sliding in sticky lines down her thighs to pool on the ground at her bare feet. Vetra wasn’t sure if she imagined it or could actually feel her insides be coated with krogan seed.

Vetra slid down to her knees as Strax let her go, just in time for Ryder to grab her head and press his rock-hard cock between her mouth plates. She opened readily for it, wanting to take all of what her partners had to give. She was a slut, just as they’d said. He stroked himself and came within seconds, filling her mouth as Strax had done her ass, her throat coated in the sticky white liquid until it spilled out across her face. She coughed and was covered in cum; her face, her ass, her legs. Vetra knelt on the ground panting through the last vestiges of her orgasm. She hadn’t even needed to be touched to come again.

The two men watched her, with slowing waning erections and heaving chests.

Vetra realized she could get used to this view of her lover and her friend watching her with lecherous grins.

“Get up,” Strax demanded after he caught his breath. She blinked a few times, but Ryder reached out and helped her to her shaking feet. “Lean against the railing again. I want to see my handiwork.” 

Vetra did as asked, but that wasn’t enough. 

“You too, Ryder.” Strax put his hand on the man’s shoulder and turned him around roughly. “You’re just as much of a slut as your partner. I want to compare.” 

Ryder’s eyebrow rose, and he smirked. “A man of standards, I see.”

He chucked, and Vetra could feel the warmth of his hand on her ass for a moment before he easily pressed his middle finger into her ass. From Ryder’s moan, he was doing the same to him. “Exactly,” Strax agreed. “Now, clean your cum off her face.”

“Of course,” Ryder agreed, and he reached for Vetra. They kissed first, heedless of the shared mess. She moaned into his mouth, both from the sensations Strax provided and the softness of her partner’s lips as he began to suck her mandible. “Fuck, Vetra.”

“Tell him how it feels,” Strax said as he circled her loose asshole. “Tell him how you’ll barely feel his human cock next time he tries to fuck you.”

She shivered at his tone. “He was so big, Ryder. Fuck, I didn’t think I could take it.”

“But you did, my girl. All of it.” Ryder purred at her words. “We’re going to need a bigger toy-- Though it could hardly compare. My ass is gaping.”

The thought of Ryder wanting her to fuck him with a krogan cock spurred a wave of pleasure in her core. She pressed her thighs together and pushed into the finger in her ass. “Sure, you’re right. I want that too. We’ll have to visit.”

A rough spanking sound hit her ears before she felt a palm land a hard swat on her ass. Both she and Ryder yelped. “You can’t replace good krogan cock,” he told them. “Why should I take you back into my bed?”

“You’ve ruined my ass, Strax,” Vetra told him without shame. “I barely feel your finger. It’ll be weeks before I walk straight.”

“No, it’s my ass that’s stretched out,” Ryder argued. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him wiggle it for Strax, and he pushed back into the krogan’s hand as his fingers pressed into his hole again. “Feel how loose I am.”

“Can you still take two fingers?” Strax asked more rhetorically than anything as he started pressing a second finger into each of their entrances without preamble. They fit easily compared to his cock had. Slick, wet noises filled Vetra’s head as he scissored them through the cum fountain he’d left inside her. “Heh. What about three?”

Vetra made to complain, but Strax was insistent. He made the tip of his third finger slip through the loosened rings of muscle in her and her partner’s ass. And fuck, did she feel full with that. All three were nearly as wide as his cock, if not quite as long.

He only teased for a moment before pulling out, leaving her to make a small noise of complaint. “Sounds like you enjoyed yourself,” Strax said. “Now, clean up my fingers. Taste each other, why don’t you?”

Both she and Ryder turned around to see hands waiting for them, cum dripped down his fingers, more so from those that were up Vetra’s ass. Ryder stepped forward first, crossing in front of Vetra and over the pool of cum on the balcony to suck his digits clean. Not to be outdone, Vetra did the same, licking from the base all the way up to his fingertips with her long, blue tongue.

“Mh-hm,” Strax moaned in approval. “Good cum sluts, both of you.”

When they were clean, he let them pass into the room to get cleaned up. Vetra took the bathroom first with Ryder following, using the moist towels that were obviously left out for this express purpose to clean first her face and then her thighs. In the mirror, she could see her throat was flushed with the aftermath of sex.

“Fuck, we still have to get back to the ship.”

Beside her at the sink, Ryder spit out a mouthful of water. He looked up at her with his damp face and eyes full of mischief. “That we do, Vet.”

She rolled her eyes and tossed a sodden cloth at him, it hit Ryder in the face, and he laughed. “You like this, don’t you?”

“So what if I do,” he replied with a shrug. “You seemed to.”

The pair finished getting cleaned up as best they could before exiting the spacious washroom to see Strax looking just as put together as earlier, not a thing out of place on his outfit. How he managed to come out unscathed, Vetra would never know.

Getting into her pants proved challenging, and Ryder had just as rough of a time with it. Sitting proved unpleasant, and Strax seemed to enjoy watching them now as much as he’d enjoyed fucking them both raw. She had to hand it to the krogan. He certainly knew how to handle a threesome. 

“If you’re ever in the neighbourhood again,” Strax said as they made for the elevator. Vetra leaning on Ryder for support. He pushed the elevator call button. “Give me a call.”

“Kadara will probably need me again,” Ryder offered. “I think more drinks would be in order, don’t you, Vetra?”

She hummed warmly as they stumbled into the elevator. “Yeah. Hopefully, sooner rather than later.”

Strax chuckled and looked them both over before stepping close as the elevator door closed. He towered over them, pinning them both to the wall with his massive body. “You’ll be back for more, my little krogan cock sluts,” he said with a grin so wide that Vetra could see all his teeth. “I guarantee it.”

When the door opened, he let them lead so that he could slap both of their ass one last time. The sound garnered the attention of a few other patrons and stung enough to remind Vetra all too well of what they’d spent the past hours doing. He strode out and straight for the bar. 

Vetra and Ryder took their time, stumbling out and past him waving their goodbyes-- just in time to see that tiny human waitress from earlier greeted him with a kiss on his cheek. “Wow, Strax! That’s a record for this week.”

His guffaw left them both blushing and grinning like idiots.

They certainly would be back for more. Just thinking of the krogan’s cock made Vetra salivate, and she’d only just been fucked. To think, they could have been doing this for years!

\---

The next morning, Vetra knew it would be difficult. Thank the Spirits, Ryder had already finished his work here on Kadara. It meant that when she woke up, her ass pulsing after last night’s abuses that she could stay lazing in bed. When Ryder woke next to her, he’d groaned and barely managed a kiss before reaching for the bottle of meds he left in his hygiene kit in case of muscle soreness.

Eventually, they did rise and get dressed. Her legs wobbled, and she could still smell the krogan on her hide. She pulled up her messaging tool before they left Ryder’s room, to send a little thanks to Strax.

_ Keep in touch. -Vetra _

It was barely five minutes before the krogan replied, and he didn’t do it so much with words but an emoji. Vetra was glad she had already hidden away in her workroom. Otherwise, someone might’ve noticed her vivid blush. 

_ O.O <=======33 Make sure that ass is ready next time, Nyx. - S _

\---

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
